<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WTNV RP Discord Server by thespacebetweenstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238855">WTNV RP Discord Server</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacebetweenstars/pseuds/thespacebetweenstars'>thespacebetweenstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desert Bluffs, Discord server, Night Vale, Roleplay, come vibe with us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacebetweenstars/pseuds/thespacebetweenstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I made a writing based WTNV server, with more of my writing- including NVCR broadcasts! Come check it out :&gt; it’s a really fun community.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WTNV RP Discord Server</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if you like Night Vale and writing, role playing, or reading either of the above, I think you’d really like this discord!<br/>
We have:</p><p>。 roleplay!</p><p>。 regular broadcasts from both Night Vale and Desert Bluffs!</p><p>。 channels to share art and chat about the show!</p><p>。 ongoing stories within the roleplays that are featured in the broadcasts!</p><p>。 you can participate as with a canon character, an oc, or both! </p><p>。 if writing isn't your thing, you can spectate the roleplay and get free wtnv-esc content from our roleplayers and broadcasts, as well as chat with the community!</p><p>We hope to see you there :&gt;</p><p>https://discord.gg/Yfmer8b</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>